mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ivory Rook/Gallery
Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 The Crystal ponies S3E01.png The Crystal Ponies in despair S3E01.png Crystal mare librarian going down stairs S3E1.png Crystal Ponies coming out of their homes S3E01.png Crystal Ponies hear about the Crystal Faire S3E01.png First pony rejuvenated S3E1.png Crystal Ponies becoming cheerful again S3E01.png Crystal Ponies walking to the Faire S3E01.png Applejack welcomes Crystal Ponies to the Faire S3E01.png Crystal Ponies having fun at the Faire S3E01.png Sapphire Joy and Fleur de Verre at Crystal Faire S3E01.png Rainbow Dash nom nom nom S3E1.png Amethyst Maresbury "I only hope" S3E01.png Rainbow Dash races over the Faire grounds S3E01.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Applejack smiling at local pony S3E2.png Applejack trying to conceal the heart S3E2.png Spike beginning to run off S3E2.png Spike running to Twilight S3E2.png Rarity awkward moment again S3E2.png Rarity trying to convince crowd S3E2.png Rarity fake laugh S3E2.png Twilight thinking S3E2.png Twilight has an idea S3E2.png Twilight's big smile S3E2.png Twilight hearing Spike S3E2.png Spike acknowledging Twilight S3E2.png Happy stallion approaching S3E2.png Rainbow Dash intimidates stallion S3E2.png Stallion begins to back away S3E2.png Stallion backs away S3E2.png Rainbow Dash 'That's what I thought!' S3E2.png|"That's what I thought!" Depressed Crystal Pony next to sheep S3E2.png Pony by sheep rejuvenated S3E2.png Fluttershy about to close pen S3E2.png Fluttershy kicks pen gate S3E2.png Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png Fluttershy Joust Armor S3E02.png Sideline Entertainment S3E2.png MEEP S3E02.png Lanced S3E02.png Berryshine at the Joust S3E2.png Triumph S3E02.png Ivory fears King Sombra's return S3E02.png Rarity distracts Ivory with straw weaving S3E02.png Applejack keeping depressed Crystal Ponies away from the fake crystal heart S3E02.png Rarity embarrassed laugh S3E2.png Rarity 'Of course it isn't S3E2.png Rarity 'The real one is..' S3E2.png Applejack 'On its way!' S3E2.png Crystal ponies looking up to tower S3E2.png Sombra appears before Crystal Ponies S3E02.png King Sombra forming crystals while underground S3E2.png Princess Cadance crystal heart S3E2.png Princess Cadance such glory S3E2.png Crystal Ponies bowing their heads S3E02.png The Crystal Heart back to its place S3E02.png Crystal Spike, Shining Armor and Cadance overlooking Crystal Ponies S3E2.png Happy Crystal Ponies 1 S3E2.png Games Ponies Play Washin S3E12.png The Crystal Heart S3E12.png Rainbow Dash boasting "awesome at it" S03E12.png Crystal Empire S3E12.png Crystal Pie Cart S3E12.png Runaway Pony S3E12.png Rainbow Dash there isn't S3E12.png Rainbow Dash hugging the Crystal filly S03E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Crowd of ponies cheering for Princess Twilight S3E13.png Season four Flight to the Finish Amethyst Maresbury in the crowd S4E05.png Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny at the podium S4E05.png Cutie Mark Crusaders awaiting announcement S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny announcing "Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "contain your excitement" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash and CMC laughing S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle "what" S4E05.png Scootaloo "cutie marks in flag carrying" S4E05.png CMC excited and Rainbow frustrated S4E05.png Rainbow Falls Timekeeper awarding medals S4E10.png Trade Ya! Rarity "let's go shopping!" S4E22.png Crystal chalice cracks in Rainbow's hooves S4E22.png Crystal chalice breaks in Rainbow's hooves S4E22.png Ponies in line for oat burgers S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD looking for Stellar Eclipse S4E22.png Ivory and Shoeshine with paper bags S4E22.png Apple Honey in line for oat burgers S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "the Exchange is almost over" S4E22.png Fluttershy worried and Rainbow stunned S4E22.png Rainbow Dash faints again S4E22.png Fluttershy standing alone S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Equestria Games Crystal statue of Spike S4E24.png First overview of folded flags S04E24.png The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Crowd starting to disperse S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Crystal statue of Spike S4E25.png Mane 6 and Spike walk through the Empire S4E25.png Mane 6 and Spike continue walking S4E25.png Entrance of the dignitaries S4E25.png Duke and Duchess of Maretonia arrive S4E25.png Season five The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Crystal Ponies in chains S5E25.png Ivory being suited for battle S5E25.png Ivory being outfitted with a black helmet S5E25.png Ivory's eyes glowing green S5E25.png King Sombra looking at his army S5E25.png King Sombra's mind-controlled army S5E25.png Season six The Crystalling - Part 1 Starlight and Spike pass by Spike's statue S6E1.png Starlight points toward Spike's statue S6E1.png Spike "yep, it sure is!" S6E1.png Princess Luna "already started to gather" S6E1.png Cadance addressing the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Cadance addresses the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Crystal Ponies cheer for the Crystalling S6E1.png The Crystalling - Part 2 Applejack, Rainbow, and Fluttershy in front of the crowd S6E2.png Crystal Ponies complaining S6E2.png Pin Pony "The Crystalling ceremony is one of our most sacred traditions!" S6E2.png Pin Pony "And when that foal is held before the Crystal Heart" S6E2.png Pin Pony "I plan to be as close to the action as possible!" S6E2.png Applejack thinking about what she has to say S6E2.png Applejack "if there's gonna be a Crystallin'" S6E2.png Applejack speaking to the crowd of Crystal Ponies S6E2.png RD "I am a hundred percent sure the Crystalling isn't happening" S6E2.png Ponies shocked by magic blast S6E2.png Ponies look up S6E2.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow in front of the Crystal Empire crowd S6E2.png Mustache Crystal Pony "Did I mention this was a Royal Crystalling?" S6E2.png Mustache Crystal Pony "When the crystaller holds the young one aloft" S6E2.png Mustache Crystal Pony "all of the Empire will share their joy" S6E2.png Ponies put their hooves on their chest S6E2.png Pin Pony teary-eyed S6E2.png Pin Pony touches his tear S6E2.png Stubborn Crystal Pony "Uh, this is the Crystal Empire" S6E2.png Stubborn Crystal Pony "We've seen snow before" S6E2.png Crystal Ponies smiling S6E2.png Crystal Ponies hear Shining Armor S6E2.png Crystal Pony crowd gasp S6E2.png Crystal Ponies gasp in shock S6E2.png Stubborn Crystal Pony "It's not safe here!" S6E2.png An overhead shot of the crystal ponies being evacuated S6E2.png Crystal ponies running to get evacuated S6E2.png Fluttershy helps out the Crystal pony S6E2.png Rainbow running with the other ponies S6E2.png AJ "Just a little bit further, y'all!" S6E2.png Sunburst, Starlight, and Spike stops the ponies at their tracks S6E2.png The Crystalling about to happen S6E2.png Crowd cheering for Flurry Heart S6E2.png Mustache Crystal Pony "She's beautiful!" S6E2.png Pin Pony in tearful joy S6E2.png The Crystal Ponies being crystallized S6E2.png Crystal Ponies crystallized S6E2.png Flurry Heart's Crystalling is complete S6E2.png The Times They Are A Changeling Crystal Ponies gathering around Spike S6E16.png Glamour Gleam "it's Spike the Brave and Glorious!" S6E16.png Crystal Ponies cheering for Spike S6E16.png Twilight Sparkle "why was everypony hiding?" S6E16.png Season seven Celestial Advice Ponies and changelings mingle and dance S7E1.png Ponies and changelings mingle in the throne room S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle enters the throne room S7E1.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Sombra takes over the Empire throne room S9E1.png Crystal cage blasted by Flurry's magic S9E1.png Mane Six charging at King Sombra S9E1.png Crystal Ponies enslaved by King Sombra S9E1.png Crystal Heart's magic washes over the Empire S9E1.png Crystal Ponies returning to normal S9E1.png Royal guards enslaved by King Sombra S9E1.png Crystal Heart magic washes over the guards S9E1.png Crystal Ponies freed from Sombra's control S9E1.png Shining Armor and ponies glare at Sombra S9E1.png King Sombra "I shall win the war!" S9E1.png Sombra reduced to a smoldering black spot S9E1.png Miscellaneous Crystal Empire Seek & Find level 2 screenshot 1.png